A Strong Love: Part Two
by XRenku-samaX
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo are hunting for the last bits of the Shikon Jewel Shards. Inuyasha is impainent, wanting to make his wish. What will he wish for? And will Kagome leave if he becomes a demon?
1. A Promise That Won't Break

_**Hello everybody! Sorry I haven't came up with a new story...well I did...but nobody read it so I was, "Cool, whatever," and deleted it. (No worries...it wasn't an Inuyasha one)**_

_**I hope you like this story...thinking of making them longer then my other ones...so...-shrugs-**_

_**Disclaimer: Well I do hope everyone knows that I don't own ANY of the characters because if I did, I wouldn't be here (and I would be living in Japan, which is so awsome if I could) and I would be giving off spoilers. ;;; which I do know what is going to happen KINDA in the end...enough talking, enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: A Promise That Won't Break**

Kagome wiped of a sweatdrop as she fell to the ground. Her bike 'cling' its way onto the hard, dirt road.

'We have been walking for days, how can Inuyasha still keep on moving?' Kagome thought to herself. She heard Shippo huffing the hot air in his little lungs, 'Poor Shippo, I need to get him some water soon,'

Kagome felt a strong hand pull her up. She was back on her two feet, yet but her legs were shaking underneath her. She fell back to the ground.

"Get up, Kagome! We don't have time for this!" shouted Inuyasha. He kneeled, facing Kagome. Kagome waved her hands.

"Inuyasha! Unlike you, Shippo and I are tired and hot! Give us a break!" she shouted back at him. He raised an eyebrow

"Keh! Get over it! We have a mountain to climb before nightfall. We don't have time for breaks!" Inuyasha stood up and began to walk away. Kagome sticked her tongue out.

"Where are you going! You aren't going to leave us here, are you! Don't make me say that word!" she jumped on her feets, picking up her bike and Shippo.

"Big deal! Say it! But I ain't going to let you two weaklings slow me down!" Inuyasha waited for 'sit' to ring, but it never came.

He looked behind him, ready to she flames fly up behind Kagome. She didn't look mad, but...scared.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha. He walked up towards her. He saw that she was still, yet once in awhile, he saw her muscles twitch.

"I sense alot of Shards coming off around here, and an unpleaseant present," she squeezed Shippo hard, because his eyes looked like they were about to pop out.  
"Kag-Kagome! I-I can't BREATHE!" said Shippo. He tried to squirm his way out, but he couldn't. Inuyasha opened Kagome's grip, letting Shippo fall to the ground.

"Calm down Kagome," said Inuyasha softly. He held her hand in his, sqeezing it slightly to get her attention.

"Inuyasha, this isn't good!" Kagome now panick more these days since Miroku and Sango disappear. (**_one: they are NOT dead if you really wanted to know that_**)

"Kagome, would you please calm down?" asked Inuyasha. He didn't see why she was all worked up and frighten the next. He didn't know why it was a big deal that Miroku and Sango went their own ways. After all, they all had killed Naraku, setting Kagura (**_is that how you spell her name?_**), Kanna, and Sango's brother, Kohaku.

"But-" she didn't know why she was acting this way either. No other demon is stronger then Inuyasha if he killed Naraku, so why was she worried? Maybe it was because she saw Inuyasha badly hurt.

_Flashback...NOW!_

Grey smoke was floating everywhere along with dying purple masma. Puddles of blood was everywhere you walked, it was a nasty smell.

Silver hair, drenched in blood. Hands that were cut were rested at his side. His breathing was rough, and his eyes were drooping (**_If spelled wrong, be easy on me kay?_**). Inuyasha dropped his sword as it spatted in blood. He looked at Kagome.

She was tired looking, as well as cut and drenched in blood. But she seem like she didn't care much. She threw her bow and her arrow that was her last, to her side. She tried skipping, advoiding the blood spills but she gave up. She jogged towards him, holding out her arms. Tears were running down her face.

Inuyasha moved one arm, as he couldn't with his other. He then felt like he was going to fall. His knee bolted, making him lose his balance. He soon felt soft hands on his back. He could hear her fast-beating heart since his head was right on her chest. He began to blush.

"Inuyasha, you beat him!" whispered Kagome in his ear, softly. She felted him breathing hot air through her shirt. This made her blush slightly.

"Keh," he said with a smirk on his face. He was beginning to love the position he was in now, even thou it was perverted. She smiled into her hair. The smell cherry that once was his, was now smeared with blood. She sighed.

"Now you need to take another bath," she felt his ears drop on her cheeks and heard him whimper slightly. She knew he hated baths, but she hated his hair smelling like blood.

He moved up, not wanting to, but he was now facing Kagome. He placed his hand in his kimono, pulling out tons of tainted shards. He handed them to her.

"How many do we need to go?" he asked her. She made the shards pure as they glowed in her hands. she dropped them in a little glass container that she kept around her neck. she gave him a smile, "We still need more, but not that many,"

"Keh, well this sucks. I thought we were already done by now," Inuyasha stood up with trouble. Kagome got up, holding onto Inuyasha arm.

"Lets rest and get your wounds healed first. Then you and I can go look for the rest of the shards," she pushed him down, to sit him on the ground, not in a blood puddle. He followed her commanded and sat down.

She ran towards Inuyasha's sword, that was back to its regular size. Inuyasha saw her skirt move with her steps. He saw it rise alittle, revealing something he didn't want to know. He blushed and looked at the sky.

"Here," she said. He jumped a little. He didn't hear her walk towards him. She giggled then looked at Miroku.

Miroku was jumping for joy, since his wind tunnel was gone. So was Sango. Kagome saw Sango hug Miroku's neck, slightly kissing his cheek.

Kagome shook her head. 'I knew she liked him,' Kagome thought. She looked back down at Inuyasha face.

His eyes were closed, like he was smelling something. She looked at Shippo, who was asleep on a rock. She gasp as she felt strong arms wrap aroung her waist. Pulling her down gently, Inuyasha sat her in his lap.

"Kagome?" he said softly. He felt Kagome moved in his lap more, closer to him.

"Hm?" she said

"Can you make a promise that won't break?" she looked at him. His golden eyes looked deep into her brown ones.

"What kind of promise?" she asked

"That no matter what, you won't leave my side,"

"I will if you promise not to leave mine,"

He smiled at her.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. She really want the blood smell to get out of his hair.

Kagome found a cave along the way up. Night was falling quickly then they had hope. Inuyasha followed her in.

Kagome lighted up a match and threw it in a pile of wood. She shrivered up then she dragged her sleeping bag out of her backpack. Shippo hopped in it, cuddling against the cushion.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He had one of his knees up to his chin, hiding his sword. His ears twitch as he looked at Kagome.

"Get some sleep," said Inuyasha, "We got a long way to go tomorrow,"

Kagome nodded. She looked at her bag, which Shippo had claim to himself. She sighed angerly. She stood up, and sat next to Inuyasha. He felt her head fall on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he said. Kagome sighed.

"Shippo took my bed," she said. He laughed in his head, 'good job Shippo!' he thought

"Good night Kagome,"

"'Night Inuyasha," she yawned and soon she was asleep, snoring quietly.

_**Long flashback...anyway hoped you enjoyed. It was much fun writing it. Please send reviews!**_


	2. Something That I Could Not Have Done

**Chapter Two: Something That I Could Not Have Done**

Kagome walked up the mountain. It was still early morning because the sun hadn't shine the dark sky yet. Barely orange rays light her way up the steep mountain.

She flashed her flashlight, trying to see her way over rocks that were in her path. Kagome made her bow rest on her shoulder and her arrows were held in a pouch that rested on her back.

She left Inuyasha and Shippo, since they were still asleep. Inuyasha's ears twitched as she was leaving, but he didn't get up. She knew that he will wake up and find her soon, after all, she was gone for quiet awhile.

"Finally!" she shouted as she jumped over a log. She was finally at the top of the mountain. She flopped to the ground, huffing. She looked at the sky.

The land was like a dark blanket but you could outline trees and stuff. She took a deep breath, taking in the mountain air.

"What are you doing here?" said a familiar, cold voice. Kagome turned her head, bow and arrow at ready. Kikiyo was sitting on a rock, with her soul collectors floating around her.

"I came up here to get the Shikon shards, you?" Kagome asked. She lowered her arrow, but was ready for anything.

Kikiyo pulled out a shiny object.

The last bit of the Shikon Jewel was in her grasp. Kikiyo tossed it up in the air, catching it when it fell. Kagome turned her head, trying to ignore the fact that Kikiyo has what she wanted to get.

"The demon that carried this once tainted jewel fragment, he was weak, with or without this little thing," said Kikiyo. She balled the jewel piece into a fist, barely letting it shine.

Kagome sighed deeply. How was she going to get the Shikon Jewel without killing Kikiyo?

"You want it, don't you?" asked Kikiyo. Kagome made her head turn quickly, making her neck pop. Kagome rubbed her neck, easing the pain.

"Why do you ask?" said Kagome

"Yes or no?" Kikiyo said coldly.

"Yes, yes I want the last bit of the Shikon Jewel. You happy?" asked Kagome. She stood up, dusting her skirt off, "I will fight you to get it, but it would me idiotic that the fight will be arrows flying at one another," she had her arrow ready.

"True," Kikiyo grinned as she stood up. Then she walked over to Kagome, putting the Shikon Jewel in her hand. Kagome blinked, confused, "Here,"

"But-" Kagome studdered. She held tight of the Shikon Jewel.

"You have done something that I could not have done," said Kikiyo. Kagome was confused, "Inuyasha has changed since the first time I have know him. He used to hate humans. Now, he understands this world,"

Kikiyo turned away, walking slowly into the forest.

"Wait!" shouted Kagome, "Where are you going?"

"I will travel this living world, helping those in need," Kikiyo disappeared in the darkness.

"Thank you Kikiyo," whispered Kagome. She added the two pieces together, making it glow and whole.

_**Change in story…sorry if you get lost. **_

Kagome ran towards the well that took her back to her time. She could hear someone following her, fast. She knocked into the well side. Breathing fast, she felt claws dig into her arm. She was turned around.

Inuyasha was different now. His eyes, instead of being gold, were red now. His fangs had grown longer and sharper.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a harsh voice. She was shaking in his grasp.

"I am going into my time for awhile, please, I need to get a break!" she said. She was frighten of the new Inuyasha.

"You aren't going anywhere!"

"SIT!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the ground. She climbed in the well, "I'll be back, I promise," she was now back in her time.

"Damn that bitch," said Inuyasha. He was sitting by the well, huffing.

When Kagome came back down the mountain, Inuyasha was already up. He asked her where she had been? She replied "Lets go back to the village,". Ever since then, she had been quiet. Today, however, she asked Inuyasha to follow her, without Shippo.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, breathing harshly. He remembered seeing her, her face showed she was nervous and that she was panicking. Then he saw her hold out a full, shining Shikon Jewel.

He looked at it with satisfication, but confused as well. She just smiled at him.

"I came through at what I promise years ago," she said. She placed the jewel in his hand, "Make a wish, your wish,"

Inuyasha stood up. He made his wish, and Kagome lefted him. He remembered that she promised him that she would never leave him, demon, half-demon, or even human. He was pissed now.

He jumped into the well.

Kagome flopped on her bed, tears running down her cheeks. When she arrived at home, her mother, Sota, and her grandpa were on some vacation without. It said in so in a note.

She was alone, no comfort was around, it was just her.

She rolled over on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

He jumped through her window, making her jump.

Hello again. Sorry it was a while. I was wondering if this story sucked because I only got one review. –shrugs- no big deal. Hope everyone is doing alright.

_**Please send reviews and I hope soon a new chapter will come up. **_

_**Oh those who don't like super, major fluff (lemon) then don't read the next chapter. **_

_**Bye.**_


	3. Always With You

Watch out for the crazy Inu-fangirls! –runs and hides- Okay, just playing around. I hope some liked my last chapter, after all I didn't get a chance to look to see if I got any reviews. Any, school is a pain! I got like two F's, a D, a C, a B, and an A. –bangs head on desk- High schools sucks like major big time. I am not even going to tell about the F's to my parents. I'll be like so grounded and I can't be on the computer and that isn't good. If I am away from this fanfiction site, I'll like die of boredom (and I am sure that you all know what I mean). Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Always With You**

Inuyasha sat on her desk, knocking all her books off. She was on the floor, huffing. He stared at her with his red eyes.

"God, Inuyasha, are you trying to kill me!" shouted Kagome. She stood up, wiping the last bit of tears she had on her cheeks. She looked at him, with her hands on her hips.

"Damn Kagome, you need to stop jumping every time someone comes up behind you!" hissed Inuyasha

"Well it is kinda hard not too when someone sneaks up on you all the fricking time!" Kagome sighed, "What are doing here anyways? I said I would come back,"

"Wanted to make sure you do come back. Gotta problem with that?" said Inuyasha sarcastically. She knew perfectly well that when she goes back into her time, he was going to follow her no matter what.

Kagome flopped on her bed, hands over her eyes. Inuyasha smelt tears and saw her shoulders shake. He stood up, walking over to her.

"Kagome stop crying," he said softly in his normal voice.

"How can I? You have changed! I want my hanyou back!" said Kagome. Tears were now pouring down her face. He wiped one of her cheeks with his thumb, gentle.

"I am the same person, just in a different form. Don't you understand? The hanyou me could never survive my time,"

"Then how did you survive the poison when you were human! How did you survive Naraku when pure blooded demons could not!"

Inuyasha placed his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes went shocked. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Kagome closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. He released, looking into her brown eyes.

"Kagome, I have only changed my blood, not my heart. And all those times I fought Naraku, you were kidnapped or you were crying, praying that I won't die. And that time when I was poisoned, or that time I fought the peach man, you were endangered and I wanted to wipe those tears off of your cheeks. Don't you understand? You are the one who kept me alive, human or hanyou. I wanted to be a demon ever since I saw my mother shed tears. You changed me.

"If you weren't for you, I wouldn't be here. I would be still be attached to that tree. I feel that when you aren't in my site, or my grasp, I am scared. Scared that you would never come back to me. Changing into this demon form, made me realize that I need you to live,"

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him again, making it strong and truthful. He wrapped his arms around her waist, making her sit in his lap. She let go, looking at the red eyes, but seeing the old golden ones, "I will never leave you. I will always be with you, forever,"

Kagome poured hot water in a Ramen carton. She let it sit, watching Inuyasha sneak up on the counter.

"Is it done yet?" whined Inuyasha. He was jumping up and down, like a little five year old.

Kagome shook her head. She kissed his forehead, then gave him a smile.

"Calm down, it will be down in three minutes ," Kagome sat down in a chair, playing with her fingers. Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her.

His eyes changed back to gold, but he still had purple lines on his face.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head, rapidly.

"No, I was just thinking when it was the last time I took a bath. I might take one while you eat," said Kagome

"Okay," Inuyasha gave her one of those really, rare smiles. He looked over at the Ramen carton.

"I think it is done," said Kagome, she stood up, and poured the Ramen into a bowl.

Inuyasha took the bowl when she handed it to him. Kagome gave chopsticks, then she stretched.

"Well, I am going to take a shower," she said. She ran up her steps, leaving him in the kitchen with his Ramen.

_**Sorry that this chapter wasn't long, but I had to end somewhere. Thank you to those who sent reviews, I liked the one that says I kick ass. Anyway, see you soon in the next chapter! –waves-**_


	4. Back!

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't update quickly. Wish I did, TT I can't read any fanfictions at home anymore, or write a story. I am stuck studying for exams…and I am grounded for a week. So yeah, I am also thinking of typing a new fanfiction, short one, like three chapter. Well the idea is it is Christmas in Kagome's time so she is bring Christmas to Inuyasha and others. It is going to be a sweet fluff story, but that means, you will have to wait awhile for this story to be updated. talk to you later!

**Chapter Four: Back!**

Kagome turned to knob that said "H" on it, making her shower turn on. She strip off her clothes, leaving her bare in the cold room. She jumped in the shower, screaming to herself because the water was to hot.

She wetted her long, black hair before taking the shampoo bottle. She poured a little bit of the soapy liquid in her hands. She smelt lavender fill the shower as she scrubbed it into her hair. She rinsed it and then she grabbed the soap bar.

She scrubbed the bar all over her body, making her feel cleaner then ever. She put the bar down and turned of the water.

She stretched out from the behind the shower and grabbed a towel. She dried her body off, then wrapped the towel around her chest. She grabbed another towel and wrapped it around her hair.

She looked into the mirror. Something in red with silver hair was behind her.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kagome. She jumped onto the sink, breathing fast.

Inuyasha's ears lad flat on his head.

"God Kagome, did you have to scream that loud!" shouted Inuyasha. He shook each of his ringing ears, trying to hear.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" shouted Kagome. Inuayasha's ears lad once more on his head.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE OUT ALREADY!"

"WELL IF I WAS, WHY WOULD I BE IN HERE!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Kagome took in a deep breath.

'I should sit him, but…do why haven't I already? Do I want him to see me like this?' Kagome thought as her cheeks went all red.

Inuyasha looked at her.

"Why haven't you sat my yet?" asked Inuyasha. She went even redder, like a tomato.

"Um…well….um…" she said, 'oh god,' she thought.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him.

"You smell nice," Inuyasha said. He tighten his grip a little. Kagome smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ears. Inuyasha blushed a little. He picked her up around her waist. She wrapped her legs around his waist when he picked her up.

He kissed her neck, then nipped it. She rubbed his ears at the base, making him purr-growl. She giggled when he tickle her slightly on her back.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, rising her hand from his shoulder.

"Hm?" Inuyasha stopped nuzzling her neck.

"When are we planning on going back?" asked Kagome

"When ever you like," Inuyasha replied. He ran his hand down from her neck to her lower back.

She smiled. She made him turn his head, as she pointed at her bed. He looked at her, concern, but she nodded. Then Inuyasha gave her a grin.

"Kagome, are you done yet!" shouted Inuyasha from the bottom of the stairs. He had his hands crossed, looking up at the top stair.

"Hold on a minute!" said Kagome. She closed her bedroom door. She looked down at Inuyasha, "What do you think?" asked Kagome

She twirled around, making her new black skirt flow. Her purple tee didn't move much, but he saw her belly. She stopped, smiling down at Inuyasha.

"You look beautiful," said Inuyasha. He picked up Kagome's big, yellow book bag, which was heavier then ever.

"Thanks," said Kagome. She ran down the steps, looking towards the kitchen, "Bye mom!"

she was out the door.

(Back in the Feudal Era)

Sango scratched Kilala's ears (Kirara, whatever) before she rose from the corner of Kaede's hut.

"Miroku, where are you?" Sango said, pulling the curtain door back. Kaede was sitting on the porch.

"Ah, hello child. Feeling better?" asked Kaede. Sango nodded.

"Much better. Guess it was just a cold and all," said Sango

"I don't think throwing up is a cold, child. We'll wait for a while before I give you medicines," Kaede stood up, "Miroku is that way," she pointed up towards the village gates.

Sango nodded before running up the hill. She rested her back on the gate's pole when she reached it.

"Sango?" said Miroku. He popped up from behind a bush. She smiled at him before she knocked him to the ground. She kissed him, "I see you're doing better," Miroku said while laughing.

"Hey you two! Don't do that around us once we just got here!" shouted Inuyasha. Kagome was walking beside.

Sango looked up, confused. She then smile.

"Kagome!" she yelled, jumping off of Miroku and running towards Kagome.

Inuyasha placed a hand in front of Miroku. Miroku was helped up.

"Thanks," said Miroku

"Keh," Inuyasha said

_**Sorry this one is short! I had to end somewhere and I didn't want to go on and on. Anyway, in the next chapter you might like it. Although you will have to wait awhile before I update. **_

_**Bye!**_


	5. Kagome Has a New Scent

_**Hi! sorry I haven't update!**_

Chapter Five: Kagome has a new scent 

Inuyasha sat high on a branch in a tree, looking down at Shippo who was playing with Kilala. Miroku was sitting under a tree, enjoying nature. Kagome and Sango, sat far away from them all, whisper, but Inuyasha could still hear them.

"It feels weird huh?" asked Kagome. She poked at her stomach. Sango giggled.

"I love the feeling. Kaede told me yesterday. I can't believe I am going to have a baby," said Sango, blushing slightly.

"Have you told Miroku yet?"

"No, not yet. I am planning on telling him tonight. It's going to be a starry, full moon night,"

"Perfect to tell him,"

"Yes, so when are you going to have a baby?"

Kagome looked nervous and was blushing.

"Well…I-I don't know!" said Kagome, "And anyways, I haven't done it!"

"Yes you have,"

"How do you know?"

"How you responded,"

Kagome blushed redder then ever. Inuyasha smiled.

"Kagome, you are pregnant, it's just to early for you to know," he whispered, grinning.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag, laying it in the corner that Inuyasha was sleeping in. Kagome looked at the demon Inuyasha, who looked like he was asleep.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered. He didn't move, "Inuyasha are you awake?"

"Now I am," he grunted, looking up at her, "What is it?"

"Well, I have Shippo in a different hut. We are alone until morning," she said blushing a little. Inuyasha thought for awhile, then he grinned.

"Pushy aren't you? Your desperate now ain't you?" he said

"Sit,"

he fell face forward on the wooden floor. He felt to soft hands rub his doggy ears. He began to purr-growl, forgetting that she just sat him.

"Yes," she whispered into his ear.

"Morning Kagome!" said Miroku, sitting on his own hut's porch. He was grinning.

"Morning Miroku! Did she tell you?" she asked. She stretched as he looked at the monk.

"Yes. Me a father?"

"Don't worry, you'll be great, just keep the perverted stuff at hold when the baby is growing,"

Inuyasha stretched on top of Kagome's sleeping bag. He could smell the new scent on Kagome even stronger then before.

'Instead of on pup, she's going to two,' he thought. He sighed, 'me as a father? Boy, that's going to be strange,'

He jumped when Kagome enter the hut again, now with her hands on her waist.

"Get up you lazy bum. It's a nice day," she said. She felt a tight grasp around her waist. He was so fast to get up, she was shaking.

"I'm up," he said. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I noticed," she said. She looked into his cheerful eyes, "What's making you so happy?"

"We need to talk," he picked her up bridal side before jumping out of the hut, into the forest.

When her found a good, closure spot. He pulled her closer to him, taken in he scent.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked, sounding worried. He looked at her with glee in his eyes.

"You're going to have twins Kagome," he said. She looked like something clubbed her on the head.

"How-how do you know!" she asked

"I can smell it," he felt her lips on his as he was pulled down.

"Oh my god! I'm a mother!" she said. She looked at him, "I have a question?"

"Ask away,"

"If you can smell that I am pregnant, can you smell the sex of the babies?"

"I can try," Inuyasha kneeled down in front of her, "You need to pull your shirt up a bit,"

Kagome pulled her shirt up, revealing a slightly rounded stomach. He began to sniff her stomach, then he smiled.

"Two boys, but one smells stronger then the other, like a demon. But, one smells more human," he frowned at the last part.

"That's strange. Aren't then supposed to smell like hanyous?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, strange indeed," he stood up, looking at Kagome, concern. She dropped her shirt.

"I think it isn't anything to worry about, Inuyasha," she said with an unconfessed smile.

"Yeah," he picked Kagome bridal side again before running off again.

_**-huffs- thank god I was able to put this chapter up. I'm so sorry for this long update! TT forgive? Anyway, it will be awhile for to update this. Two more days of exams, weekend, and winter break! Christmas is coming! YAY! **_


	6. Birthday Surprise

-weak laughter- I am sorry the long wait! –bows- Anyway, school has started up once more –SWEET FREEDOM OF NO LONGER BEING BORED!- -coughs- Enjoy!

Chapter Six: Birthday Surprise 

Kagome sat in front of a bucket that was full of soapy water. She yawned as she washed her morning dishes. She sighed as she looked up at the window.

Sango came into her room, with a knock on the door. She looked at Kagome.

"You want to go to the springs Kagome?" asked Sango. Kagome looked at her blankly then with a smile.

"Sure," said Kagome, 'I wonder where Inuyasha ran off too?' She stood up, following Sango to the springs.

She was a little bit bigger, bigger then Sango anyway. Even thou Kagome was two months pregnant, she was the size of a six month.

Three days ago, Inuyasha told her that demon pregnancies lasted five months.

She was confused at it all, but could careless. She was happy that she didn't have to carry her twins for long.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango start. They were now in the hot springs, relaxing their sore stomachs. Kagome looked at her with a smile.

"Yes?" asked Kagome

"I was wondering. You said that the twins, Inuyasha could sense that one was more human and the other was more demon. Has he talked to you more on that subject?"

Kagome shook her head. She faces the sky still smiling away.

"Babies are babies Sango. No matter what they are, more demon or more human, I will still love them. After all, they are Inuyasha's kids, so I'll be more then happy to carry them,"

Sango smiled.

"You know, Inuyasha was right for picking you," said Sango. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Kagome, wake up," said Inuyasha. He was kneeling beside her, calmly breathing on her cheek. She mumbled something before opening her softly, sleepy eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked as she sat up slowly.

"Do you know what day it is?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome blinked a little then gasped, "I take you now know it's your birthday,"

"And the day I first saw you," Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he helped her into his lap. He kissed her softly before nipping her neck.

"Happy birthday Kagome," said Inuyasha. He pulled out three small presents from his sleeves.

"Aw, you shouldn't have," said Kagome, taking them into her hands.

"They're not from me. See, I went to your time and your mom gave them to me. Ones from her, Sota, and your gramps each," he saw her eyes sadden a little, "You'll get yours from me after you open those three,"

Kagome smiled as she ripped the wrapping paper off. She saw a small diamond necklace in one box, a matching bracelet in another, and ear rings in the last one.

She put them with help from Inuyasha. She looked at the small mirror she brought from her time, that rested against a wall.

"Look, they match the ring you gave me for Christmas," said Kagome. Inuyasha gave a slight grin.

"You ready to see my gift?" said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded as she stood up, with help from Inuyasha.

They both walked out into the dark world outside their house, which rested on the mountain cliff, facing at a world like no other. **(Christmas Time Fluff! story; chapter …4)**

He help her walk down the cliff. After all, he can't carry her since she's round.

"Here," said Inuyasha. He bent down and picked up a rock. Kagome soon saw something glitter.

It was a rose, but it wasn't like no other regular rose. It was crystal yellow as it shimmered in the moonlight, making glitters hit her eyes. She took the rose into her hands and looked at Inuyasha.

"It's beautiful," said Kagome

"See, since it is crystal, the rose will last forever, but changes colors each season," Inuyasha stared into her eyes.

"Since it is yellow, it is summer," said Kagome

"Yes. Pink for spring, orange for fall, and blue for winter," said Inuyasha

Kagome hugged him.

"It is wonderful," she whispered into his ear. Inuyasha smiled. He kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

**_Sorry it is so short! But I really needed to update this story! –bows- Sorry again for the wait. I have been all spaced out and I had writers block too. ;;;;;; forgive? Anyway, I have also decided that this story is part two of three other stories._**

_**Such as Christmas Time Fluff comes before this story, and Future of The Feudal Era comes after this one. please enjoy. This one shall come to an end soon. **_


	7. New Arrivals For Kagome

**Chapter Seven: New Arrivals For Kagome**

Three months had past since Kagome birthday. After all, today was one of the hottest days of all.

Kagome brushed of the sweat from her forehead as she watched the sunset behind the mountain. She was alone, sitting on her front porch. Even though she hated being alone, she loved the peace and quiet. Also, ever since her fourth month of being pregnant, Inuyasha and Sango have been nagging her and watching her like a hawk.

She even sat Inuyasha for just pushing her over the edge.

She sighed as she turned her head towards the door. It was wide open, revealing a fire pit, and a really wide room.

She eyed her futon that rested in the corner. She slowly got up, feeling some pain in it, but she ignored it. She walked slowly to her futon, closing the door behind her.

She slowly got on the futon, hissing as she felt a pain below her stomach.

Kagome thought it was just normal for carrying twins so she didn't pay much mine to it.

She laid on her back as she closed her eyes.

She moaned in her sleep, as she woke with the sharpness pain she had ever felt. She opened her eyes quickly as she looked around the room. It was still quiet.

She felt all sticky from the sweat as she tried to sit up. She screamed, feeling the pain once more.

"Inuyasha," she whispered out, screaming afterwards. She gasped as she felt a rush of water below her.

"Shit," she said, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, few blocks from the house. His ears twitched, as he opened his eyes.

"Kagome?" he said, sniffing the air. He smelt the scent of his wife, but also panic, fright, and salt. He jumped down, as he began to run towards the house.

He opened the door with a slam as he looked around for his wife. He sighed when he saw her.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he ask. He walked over to her. He went wide eyed when he saw the big puddle of water under her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered out. She twitched at pain, barely keeping the scream in, "It's time,"

"Then I should go get Kaede and Sango," he said, jumping to his feet. Kagome grabbed his sleeve, shaking her head.

"The babies are coming, if we like it or not. I am not birthing them in the damn forest," she said, winching in pain.

"Then what do you need me to do?" Inuyasha ask.

"Get me some blankets that are in the other room. I'll also need scissors and string," she said.

Inuyasha nodded. He got up fast, running to the other room. He threw stuff everywhere, looking for everything. Luckily, he found them all.

He went back to Kagome's side, putting the stuff beside her.

"Anything else?" he asked. Kagome nodded.  
"There is one more. You might not like it much, but you'll have to give birth to them," she said. Inuyasha looked confused, "You'll have to go on the other end to get the babies out,"

Inuyasha almost fainted, but he knew he couldn't. His pups were on the way and his mate needed help.

"Okay," he said nervously. He did what he was told.

"Aw, he looks just like you," said Kagome. She was holding a buddle in her arms. She rubbed the little dog ears that rested on top of her son's head. Her little buddle opened his yellow orb eyes as they looked straight into his mother's brown ones. Kagome ran a finger through her son's sliver hair as he giggled in a way.

Inuyasha looked down at the buddle he was holding. His other son had black hair and human ears. Inuyasha ran a finger down his cheek, seeing if he'll open his eyes. The baby opened his purple orbs.

"I guess, this one is human," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. He looked at his mate.

"Remember, it doesn't matter," said Kagome. She looked at him.

"You're right. So what are we going to name them?" asked Inuyasha

"I was thinking of naming this little one, Inu Kenu, Kenu for short," said Kagome, "How bout you name your buddle,"

"Alright, let's see," Inuyasha put on his thinking face, "I know. How bout Yasha,"

"Yasha and Kenu, I like that," said Kagome. She felt Kenu move his head towards her breast. He whined a little in a small growl.

"He's hungry," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him, confused, "That small growl meant he's hungry,"

"How?"

"Demon pups speak their native language before speaking in human ways. Since he is a dog demon, and I am too, then I understand him,"

"That cool," said Kagome. She slide half her kimono off, revealing her breast. She felt Kenu suckle on it.

Inuyasha watched in amazment. He soon felt Yasha move, whining as well.

When Kagome stopped feeding Kenu, she switched with Inuyasha and began feeding Yasha.

"This feels weird yet wonderful," said Kagome, feeding her newborn.

"How's that?" asked Inuyasha, feeling Kenu cuddled in his arms asleep.

"I mean, by weird, it feels like I can't believe that I have to do this. By wonderful, it feels like I can connected to them in some odd way,"

Inuyasha smiled.

_I can't wait till the grow up. _

**_Long chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. I am hoping I can get one or at least three more chapters to this story. Anyway, thank you to those who sent me reviews! Love ya! See you in the next chapter! Bye!_**


	8. Sesshomaru

**Chapter Eight: Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he paused to a stand. He grinned slightly, laughing to himself.

Jaken looked up from his stance, watching the enlightenment in his lord's eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's annoying voice rang in Sesshomaru's ears. His eyes looked at Jaken from the corner of his eyes.

"I will leave for awhile. Don't follow," commanded Sesshomaru. Rin heard this. She ran up to her lord.

She was now up to his shoulders in height. She was 15 now, and had a slim figure to go with her age and height. Her hair reached to her waist.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I come? I won't be a burden unlike Jaken," said Rin

"Hey!" Jaken yelled out, waving his staff.

Rin grabbed the head of it, and slammed it to the ground, sending Jaken flying in the air.

Sesshomaru laughed in his head, making sure no one knew. He hated Jaken.

"Fine Rin. Lets go," said Sesshomaru. He started to walk, as Rin followed.

"Hey Inuyasha," said Shippo, as he skipped towards his family-ish house. He was carrying flowers in one arm, and food in the other.

Inuyasha looked up from his spot. He was by the river getting water. He grabbed the full bucket and jumped up from below the cliff.

Neoki (**In Part one) **the black two tailed cat, sat calmly on the porch, watching the fox and his owner's mate.

"Hey Shippo," said Inuyasha. Shippo looked up.

"I brought flowers for Kagome. I also brought food so you have something to eat," said Shippo

"Thanks. Be quiet okay? Kagome is asleep and so are the twins," said Inuyasha

Shippo about screamed, but he knew that if he did wake them up, Inuyasha will have his butt.

"Twins! You mean Kagome gave birth!" Shippo whispered out.

"Yes, just last night. She is tired since she has been up all night," said Inuyasha. He bent down and rubbed Neoki's head before entering his house quietly.

Kagome was sitting up, holding Kenu. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Kenu started to fuss," said Kagome. She patted Kenu's back, making him make a purr sound.

"Kenu?" asked Shippo, peeping from behind Inuyasha. Kagome wave for him to come. Shippo walked slowly towards her.

Kenu faced Shippo, smiling as he stretched out at him. Shippo looked confused.

"Shippo, would you like to hold him?" asked Kagome

Shippo nodded. Kagome helped him hold Kenu . Kenu cling onto Shippo's kimono, making a purr growl.

"He's calling you brother," said Inuyasha, placing the bucket down. Shippo looked at him, confused, "He smelled my scent on you as you are part of my pack. So he is calling you brother,"

"Neat," said Shipp, playing with Kenu's ears. Kenu purred slightly, closing his eyes. Soon, a baby's snore was heard.

Kagome giggled. She took her son back, slowly and placed him next to his brother.

"What's the other one named?" asked Shippo

"Yasha," said Kagome

"Kenu and Yasha, are going to very strong people," said Shippo

"And they should be," said Inuyasha

_they both have a demon trait in them, even if Yasha is a human, he'll have demon abilities. Kenu has strong demon blood running in him._

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he began to growl.

"Sesshomaru," he rasped out. He went out the door, only to face his older half-brother.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said

"What do you want?"

"I came here to see my nephews," said Sesshomaru

"Why?"

"Oh Inuyasha, let him come in," said Kagome

"What! Why!" Inuyasha asked, turning around to see his mate.

"I think Sesshomaru won't harm them,"

"How'd you know?"

"I'll give you my word," said Sesshomaru, "And I can't with Rin around also,"

Rin bowed.

"Fine," Inuyasha moved out of the way and let them in.

Sesshomaru nodded, as he sat down beside the sleeping babies.

"I see only one is a demon, and the other is a human," he said

"Yes, but I think it doesn't matter," said Kagome

"Yes it doesn't. They are both going to be strong one day," said Sesshomaru. He sighed, "Since I don't have an heir, your twins will rule the western land,"

Kagome stared softly at her sleeping buddles. She heard one whimpered.

"So, you mean that they'll take father's land?" asked Inuyasha

Sesshomaru only nodded.

"Anyway, I should me going," said Sesshomaru. He stood up, "Oh, I see you have changed Inuyasha,"

"Demon," said Inuyasha. He brushed his cheek, revealing his blue marks.

"I'll see them around when they become of age," said Sesshomaru

"When is that?" asked Kagome

Sesshomaru turned around, facing his sister-in-law.

"When they are 15 years old," said Sesshomaru. He left the hut, followed by Rin.

_**Whee! I hoped you all love! Anyway, please review, you will most loved! And thanks to those who sent me reviews! Love ya! **_


	9. As They Get Older

**Chapter Nine: As They Get Older**

Kagome watched Inuyasha chase after their demon son, Kenu. Kenu giggled as he jumped from place to place, holding to a bowl of Ramen.

Yasha sat beside her, yawning as he too, watched them. He soon looked up at his mom, pulling on her kimono sleeve.

"Mama," he said

Kagome looked away from the others, to her human son. She smiled.

"Yes Yasha?" she asked

"Can we visit Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku?" asked Yasha

"I think we can. I haven't seen them in awhile," she said. She looked at Inuyasha who was tickling Kenu, "Inuyasha, can we go see Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha placed Kenu on his shoulder, thinking.

He shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Kenu wiggled his way out, landing on the ground with a hard thump.

Kenu blinked, before whining.

Kagome shot Inuyasha with an evil glare. Inuyasha jumped and picked up Kenu. He calmed him down.

Kenu sucked his thumb, giggling at the fear his father had of his mother.

"Hey, he thinks that's funny," said Inuyasha

"So, it is," said Kagome. She picked up Yasha as he walked over to Inuyasha. She rubbed one of ears, making Inuyasha purr.

"Daddy," said Kenu. He tried again to wiggle out, but he had no use. Inuyasha had a not tight grip but a good one on him. He whined a little.

"Come, lets go before nightfall," said Inuyasha

In one arm Kenu rested and his free hand held Kagome's. she carried Yasha on one arm as well.

They walked in the forest, heading towards Kaede's village. As they walked, both parents heard light snores come from the twins.

"Please and quiet," said Kagome

"Yeah, forgot how that felt," said Inuyasha

"That what happens when you raise kids," said Kagome, "Plus when they have dog demon in them,"

"Hey, why is that a problem?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome shook her head.

"It's not a problem, it's just that they have energy like a puppy. They lose it quick too," said Kagome

"True,"

Kagome spotted the village. She smiled as she walked towards it some more, now seeing the details of each hut.

"Ayami, come here," said a familiar voice. They saw Sango pop out from the hut she lived.

A little girl looked up from her activities, looking at her mom. She smiled slightly.

"Yes mama?" asked Ayami, standing up to be at knee height on her mom.

He mom smiled down at her daughter.

"What would you like to eat before we leave?" asked Sango

"Leave? Where?" asked Kagome.

Sango squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Kagome! It's so good to see you!" Sango said, smiling at her friend.

"It's to see you too," said Kagome. She nudge Yasha, as he woke up slowly.

"Hello Yasha," said Sango

"Hi Aunt Sango," said Yasha tiredly. He was slowly but down on the ground, wobbly at first.

"Hi Inuyasha," said Sango, looking up at the familiar red kimono. Inuyasha was having difficulties with Kenu. Kenu was still snoring on his shoulder, pulling Inuyasha's hair while he slept.

"Hi Sango," said Inuyasha, pulling his hair out of Kenu's grasp.

"Here," Kagome walked over to him, taking hold of Kenu's hand.

She stuck her index finger in the hole of his fist, pulling his fingers slowly. Kenu soon released his father's hair, only to holding tight to his mother's finger.

Kagome giggled as she nudged Kenu. Kenu opened his golden eyes slowly, yawning as he woke up. He showed his fangs, as he licked his lips.

"I see you had a nice nap," said Kagome softly into her son's ear. Kenu nodded. She put him down on the ground, only to see him fall to one side.

Inuyasha laughed to himself.

_A pup truly needs his sleep_

Inuyasha sat down by son, who was still lying on his side. Kenu looked side ways up at his father. Kenu then crawled his way on the ground to lay his head in his father's lap. He tiredly was watching Ayami and Yasha talk, along with his mother and Sango talking.

Inuyasha rubbed Kenu's ears, smiling.

"Keh, you're still tired?" asked Inuyasha, teasing his son.

Kenu nodded, closing his eyes. He was soon back to his slumber world.

"Keh, five year olds," said Inuyasha

**Oh and so much time had pass. I hope that those you read my story enjoyed it! Now I must leave this story forever to write Part Three! Bye!**


End file.
